Love is a heart breaker
by bheadr
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic/one-shot of Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago: I'm not very good a doing a summary so I hope this (what I put below is ok) She was going to wait, she really was! But after how crazy her head had been for the past five hours, she let lose. She ripped into him like there was no tomorrow. She let every thought rushing through her mind, rush out of her mouth!


This is a one-shot of Brooklyn nine-nine charecters Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta - Peraltiago

 _I own NO charecters. All rights go to Fox !_

 _ **WARNING!**_ : This will contain strong language.

Amy and Jake have been dating for three years now. It's the healthiest relationship either of them has had. yeah they have had their arguments - like any couple does- but it always ended in cuddles on the sofa or sex. usually the later option. They were the perfect couple, completely in-sync, they brought out the best in each other. Jake had become more grown up, as he didn't have no one to impress anymore. Amy had become more relaxed, showing her childish side more. They both started to relax, be who they really wanted. They loved each other exactly how the other was. But they loved each other that much they supported each other in the change into the person they have become.

Everything in their relationship was going perfect. after a year of being together they brought a small house, and move in together. They have a pet cat called Gizmo - Jake was very socked when my suggested they call it that, he thought she would want to call it George or something. They spend everyday together at work and every-night together at home, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Things are wonderful. Or so Amy thought.

Over the last two weeks Amy has felt like Jake has been avoiding her. Spending lots of time in the evidence lock-up or working in the break room. Even at home, he was having log showers then going straight to bed or going out with Charles on the weekend then rolling in at 1am. Usually he would insist they watch a movie or cuddle or talk or something, he used to love doing things with her, no matter what they were- at least that's what she thought. But recently he has been spending as little time with him as possible, keeping the conversations shot. Amy feels like she has dome something to upset him. She things after three years of them being deeply in love, has he fallen out of it? Has he woken up one morning and realized he no longer wants to be with her?

So she decides she needs to confront him about it...but when is the best time to ask your boyfriend if he sill love you. I mean he says it every-night before he goes to sleep like he has done since they moved in together, but with the way he is acting it might not be true. How do you ask someone that though? It's not like it will just slip up in conversation. She decided when they were at home alone tonight she would just straight up ask.

It was half way through their work day, and it was eating her up. She has some many different ways tonight could go running through her head, it was driving her crazy. she felt herself tearing up at the thought of how bad it could go. So she gets up and heads to the evidence lock up. All the other team members are at their desks and Jake went to the break room about 10 minuets ago. Well that's what she thought , she was to busy freaking out she didn't notice him walk past towards the evidence lock up.

She walks in and locks the door behind her, then kicks one of the boxes. "SHIT! Stupid idiot, pull yourself together,. God you're acting like a dick, just breath." she says to herself out loud. "Amy what's wrong?" Jake asks as he appears from behind a shelf of boxes looking worried. She lets out a little yelp, then raises a brow at him.

She was going to wait, she really was! But after how crazy her head had been for the past five hours, she let lose. She ripped into him like there was no tomorrow. She let every thought rushing through her mind, rush out of her mouth! She truly lost it.

" WHATS WRONG? DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKING ASK ME WHATS WRONG? USE THAT PEE BRAIN OF YOURS AND THING. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH AMY! TWO FUCKING WEEKS JAKE. TWO WEEKS! YOU HAVE THE NEARVE TO STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU CARE. YOU HAVN'T EVEN GIVEN ME A SECOND GLANCE , I HAVEN'T BLOODY KISSED YOU IN 14 DAYS! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANY MORE. LIKE OUR RELATIONSHIP NO LONGER MATTERS. LIKE I NO LONGER MATTER. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME! YOU'RE ACTING FUCKING WEIRD. AND I'M SCARED YOU NO LONGER LOVE ME AND YOU WANT TO END IT, END US. FUCKING TELL ME JAKE, WHY ? is there someone else? why have you been avoiding me, why have you been acting weird?" Amy ask, well she demands an answer and their is no way she was letting him out of this room before she got one.

" I didn't want to slip up" That's all he says. " what do you mean slip up ?" Amy questions. So Jake starts to talk, is a soft and calm tone" I didn't want to fall in love, not at all-" "Jake-" Amy interrupts him, but he puts his finger on her lips then continues. " but at some point you smiled and holy shit I blew it. I was afraid of heart ace and pain, I was afraid I would never been good enough for you. But once I found out you actually let you standards stoop low enough to accept me, I jumped at the chance. I fell I love with you more and more every time I saw you. You are a true piece of art, beautiful in everyway. I was so blessed to be able to call you my girlfriend to kiss you, to touch you, to do everything with you. You are the woman of my dreams. Yes I have been avoiding you for two weeks, because I didn't want to slip up, I didn't want anything to go wrong, so I made a dick move and tried my best to avoid conversations. Yeah it wasn't the best idea, but we tell each other everything and this was something I couldn't tell you. And no it's not another girl, because I choose you. and I'll chose you over and over and over, without a doubt, in a heartbeat I will always chose you. I'm clearly not good at acting. This was supposed to happen in two day, you know at that little restaurant you said you have always wanted to go but was to expensive. But this is where we first kissed and became official so I think its the perfect place for you to stop being my girlfriend. "

Amy froze, no idea what to do. She was about to cry when Jake continued, it was in her right mind not to listen but she did. " I'm sick of you being my girlfriend Amy, I don't want it anymore. " The loudest quiet it someone's heart being broken, and Amy could feel hers falling to piece. "I need more Amy. I want you. No more girlfriend, something more than that, because you mean more than that to me. " he pulls something out of his jacket pocket. " so hear goes nothing. "

Then to Amy's disbelief he steps slightly closer then gets down onto one knee. He pulls the box into full view then opens it. Amy's jaw drops at the sight of the beautiful ring inside, shining. Her hands fly over her mouth at the sudden realization of what's going on."Some one asked me if I had three wishes what would they be, then I realized you would be all three! you are everything to me, and I Love you more than words can describe. So I didn't talk much because I was afraid to say this too early and ruin the romantic meal I had planed. But I don't care , because all I wan is you, forever. I want you by my side forever. So Amy Santiago will you do the honour of marrying me? " He truly had his heart on his sleeve right now, and she could see it in his eyes. she could see how the only thing he desired right now was her.

She remembered something her father said when she was younger : ' Say yes. even if you regret it afterwards, because if you say no you will regret it for the rest of your life.'

It's not like Amy was going to regret it though. Jake was her everything. Her dream, he was perfect. " Yes... Yes ... a thousand times yes" then she drops to the floor with him, her arms going straight round his neck, her lips straight onto his. They kissed each other with everything they had. Once they broke away for the oxygen they were lacking, Jake carefully slid the ring onto her finger. Then admired her as her eyes twinkled at the ring on her finger. Both of them with crazy big grins plastered on their faces. " I love you" Jake said. " I love you too" Amy replied, then they kissed again.

 **The End**


End file.
